Gundam X Chpt 1 Not the one on TV!
by ChaosSonic
Summary: Two teenage gundam fighters fight to save the world. Despite character names, they are not the characters from Zoids or DBZ. The names are the only connection to these shows.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
One hot summer morning two brothers were on their way to their first day of High school. "Wow I can't believe I'm finally in High school!" exclaimed 14-year-old Van in a voice full of energy and excitement. "Settle down Van, I've never seen anyone as excited about going back to school as you." Said Van's older brother Jase "Easy for you to say Jase, you've already spent a year at Golden Cove High, I've been stuck in Golden Cove K- 12 for 10 years; with the same teacher every year too!" "I know Van, I've heard the story of your ten years with Ms. McDougal too many times." Jase said, trying to get his brother to just shut up. "Hey! Look Jase we're here! We're finally here!" Van cried. All their talking had gotten them there in what seemed like no time. As Van ran through the doors Jase said in an already exhausted voice, "Hello Golden Cove high. I'm back." As the boys made their way to their separate locations Van managed to say one last thing to his brother, "Well, this ought to be fun!" "We'll see about that bro!" Said Jase before disappearing into a crowd of students. "Well, let's see here, I'm supposed to be in room 137, now where is that?" Van asked himself as he wandered about the halls in search of his class; after spending a few minutes and going just about everywhere in the school he finally managed to find it. "Who are you and why are you late?" asked the old woman sitting behind a desk in the back of the room. "I'm Van Yukio, am I in the right class? Please tell me I'm in the right class." The woman quickly shuffled through some papers before replying, "Yes Van, you are supposed to be in this class." "I'm Ms. Edwina, your homeroom teacher. We're going to have some fun together this year aren't we Van? She said in a slightly demonic voice. "Oh no." Van said to himself as he walked over to the only open seat, luckily it was far away from Ms. Edwina's desk. Next to him was a boy that just seemed to reek of evil; Hair spiked up and jet black, full black leather outfit, and something else that Van couldn't place but was a bit scared of. "That's Brad Carver, most kids just call him Raven 'cause of how he looks." Said a voice from behind Van. "What?" Van asked the boy next to him. "I said, that's brad car-" "Yeah I heard that, why were you telling me?" Van asked, cutting the boy's sentence short. "I noticed you staring at him and thought you might like to know." He said. "By the way, I'm Brady Davis." "Van Yukio." Van replied to the boy's greeting. Meanwhile on the other end of the school, Jase had just met up with his old friends. "Hey guys!" Jase cried as he rushed to meet his buddies. "Jase! How ya' doing?" "Okay, so what'd you guys do this summer?" Jase asked his friends "Slept" They both replied. "Me too, but now it's time for school again, I can't believe it's time so soon." He said as he started to wander to his next class. "Well, see you guys at lunch!" "See ya Jase!" The rest of the day went on like any other school day. Van and Brady happened to have all the same classes, and Jase made it through the day without falling asleep in class (Funny how he could still do that after sleeping through the summer), but it was after school that things began to get interesting. 


	2. The Discovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery  
  
"Van!" Jase yelled to his brother as they left their first day of school. "Hey Jase! I can't believe we went a day without seeing each other." Said Van as they began the walk back home. "So how was your first day Van?" "It was okay, I made a friend, his name's Brady." Van replied, "There's this really, um, uh, I really don't know how to describe him without saying that he seems evil, His name's Chad, but apparently everyone just calls him Raven. Weird huh?" "Yeah, I can't imagine being called Raven, but if that's his name then it's his name. My day was okay, I met up with the guys and all my teachers seem okay." Jase began to say, but before he could continue sounds of a fight came from an alley up ahead of them. "What was that?!" Van asked his brother as if he didn't know, "I don't know, but I think we should check it out. The two boys took off down the sidewalk and as they neared the alley a dark figure ran out and down the street faster than either of them had ever seen. As it rounded a corner the figure turned its body to reveal a pistol at its hip and its identity. "What!? Now way!!!" Van yelled. "What? Who is he?" Jase asked, starting to get worried. "It can't be." Van was babbling quietly to himself. "How.Why.It can't believe it." "Who was it?!" Jase asked. "It was. Raven." Van said in amazement. "That guy from school? The one that seemed evil? Why would he be firing a gun in an alley?" "It was Raven. I'd recognize him anywhere. I wonder what he was doing in that alley." It was then that something fell in the alley and a hand hung out on the sidewalk. "There's someone back there!" Jase yelled and took off towards the alley. When they reached it they were amazed by what they saw. There was an old man lying in the alley, he had obviously been the victim of those three shots. "Jase! Go get help now!" Van yelled as he bent to help the man. "Its okay sir, we'll help you." Van said to the man, trying to calm him. "Young man, reach into my jacket pocket, take the keys, save us..." The man struggled to say what were his last words. "Van! An ambulance is on the way, is he okay?" Jase asked as he came running back into the alley. "We're too late Jase, he's gone. He said something about keys and told us to save everyone." Van said as he tried to understand what the man had said. "Weird, he was probably just babbling. It doesn't mean anything." Jase told him, trying to explain the man's words. "Well, I'm gonna check anyway, I can't resist!" Van said, giggling with anticipation of what might be in the man's pockets. As he reached in Van felt two small objects! Pulling them out he saw that they were small boxes, roughly the size and shape of a CD case with a small red button on each of them. "Whoa! What are these?" Van exclaimed with anticipation. "Careful Van, you don't know what might happen if you press that -" Jase tried to say before Van pressed the button on one of the boxes. Nothing happened. "Darn, I was hoping something would happen. Oh well, here Jase, you can have the other one." Van said as he handed the other box to Jase. "What do you expect me to do with -" Jase was once again cut short by Van "Jase! Look at this!" Van yelled as he dropped his box to the ground. Jase looked to see that Van's box was covered with sparks that seemed to be changing it all over. When the sparks were gone Van's box resembled a radar. "What the heck just happened?!" Van asked in amazement. "I don't know Van, but your box is beeping." Van looked down to see that his box was indeed beeping. "Jase, press your button." van said as he picked up the radar and began to study it. "Okay, do you think mine will do that too?" "I don't know, lets find out." Jase pressed his button and the same transformation as Van's happened to his. "Weird.lets follow it!" Van said as he took off to follow his radar. "Wait Van! You don't know where you're going!" Jase yelled as he took off after his brother. "Why does he have to be so compulsive.' Jase thought as he followed his radar to who knows what. "Geez Van, I didn't know you were this fast!" Exclaimed Jase after their hour of running after the radars. "You should go out for track at school!" "Yeah yeah whatever, not right now, what is this place?" Van asked in awe as he looked at the two enormous warehouses in front of them. "I don't know Van, but we've followed the radars this far, we might as well keep going." Jase said as he walked toward the warehouse on the left. Van followed his radar to the warehouse on the right. "Well Jase, lets go in." Van said as he opened the door, Jase did the same. As van walked in he noticed that it was extremely dark, so he found a light switch on the wall. As the dim lights flickered on a large mass of metal appeared at the end of the building. There was something large and shiny at the top of the pile; it looked like a wide golden V. "Whoa. what's this?" Van asked himself as he walked cautiously over to the pile. As he neared it he noticed that his radar was changing again, this time into a golden circle with an X in the middle. "What just happened?" Van asked, but before he could think of an answer, an indentation appeared in the middle of the V, it looked just like the loop he was holding. "I guess this goes in here." Van said as he inserted the medallion into the indentation. As he did the pile of scrap began to shake intensely. "Whoa! What's going on?!" Van cried as he jumped off of the pile onto the floor, and then turned to the pile to watch as it began to take shape. "Wow. This is amazing." After a minute of rumbling and forming, a large humanoid pile of metal stood before Van. "What is it? He asked as he approached the thing. Before he could get close to it an enormous explosion came from the thing, engulfing the entire warehouse. "Ahhh!!!" Van cried as he became engulfed by the blast. Next to him the other warehouse had suffered a similar fate, it too exploded with the same force as Van's. When the flames cleared Van looked around at the remains of the warehouse, wondering how he had survived. He then looked up to find that the pile of scrap had once again changed, this time into something amazing. It was a robot, a 100-foot high robot! "Wow." was all that van could manage to say. He stared at it, and realized that the golden V had actually been a crest on the head of the robot. "No way." He heard a voice say from the other warehouse, it was Jase! "Jase! Can you believe this!?" Van yelled over to his brother, who was also mesmerized by the other robot standing in front of him. "I believe it Van! This is probably the coolest thing that'll ever happened to us!" "I know Jase! These are amazing!" "Hey van, what's with your robot?" Jase asked, pointing to the crest on top of its head that seemed to be charging some kind of beam. "I don't know Jase, but yours is doing the same thing." Van replied, pointing at the crest on the other robot's head. "What?" Jase said before the beams from both robots fired, hitting the boys on their left wrists and encircling them in a strange blue light. "What in the world?" they both asked as the beams faded, leaving impressive looking watches on their wrists. "Wow Jase, this day keeps getting weirder and weirder." "Hey Van, what do you think all of these buttons do?" "I don't know Jase, lets find out!" Van said as he pressed a button on the watch. Beep! Van winced, expecting his wrist to explode, but found that the button merely started the stopwatch. Beep! He pressed it again and it became a timer. Beep! Once more and it was an alarm clock. "Well, it looks like an ordinary watch to me." "Press it again Van, maybe something'll happen." Beep! The watch went back to normal time. "Well this button seems to change modes, then the others must be to start and set buttons for the other modes. " "Wait van, you haven't pressed the one under the display yet." "Oh yeah." Beep! .. Crash! The boys looked over at Van's robot to find that the chest had opened and a ramp had extended to the ground. "Whoa. This is getting really cool Jase." Beep! .. Crash! Jase had pressed his button, extending another ramp down from his robot. "Jase.I think we're supposed to go inside." "Let's go then Van." 


End file.
